


The Raft

by shaneequa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneequa/pseuds/shaneequa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha helps Steve rescue Team America from the Raft prison, because of one person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Raft

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

“Hey! You’re not on Team America,” the weird guy who Clint picked up, (Scott? Was that his name?) pointed at Natasha out as they loaded the chopper breaking out of General Ross’ Raft prison.

It was the first words said in the last hour as guards were taken down, Steve and Wanda were fusing over Sam who had fallen into a bout of PTSD attack from the time he was held in another military detention center at another time as a young airman by hostiles. Scarlett Witch worked on his mind, red smoke coming out of her fingertips and into Sam’s head, while Captain America held the man down.

Barton and the non-Team America Black Widow piloted the chopper with the ease of an experienced pilot through the ocean.

“Are you alright?” Natasha whispered to Clint through their personal radio channels she set up en route to the Raft. She knew that she would need to fly the chopper, and injuries withstanding Clint could help her.

“We can talk about it later,” Clint said through gritted teeth. He was favoring his right shoulder and stretching his fingers out a lot. Natasha placed the worry away until they could do something about it. His mind was his, and that was the important thing, they can treat physical injuries later.

Scott watched the two interact in hushed tones and was tempted to shrink himself down to eaves drop, it wasn’t like they were going to notice, the other two were busy with Falcon, and he wanted to know his new teammates. He glanced at his gear that Widow and the Captain procured but thought better of it. It seemed like a private moment, and while he can be an ass at times, he wasn’t always an ass.

“Something happening with those two?” he asked when Scarlett Witch and freaking Captain America finally resurfaced and Falcon knocked out with exhaustion. He nodded at the direction of the couple who in the close confines of the two man chopper, were brushing elbows, on purpose.

“No,” Captain America replied.

“Yes,” Scarlett Witch said, at the same time.

The two frowned at one another.

“Do you know something that I don’t, Wanda?” Steve Rogers asked her curiously. He’s been to the farm, with the house and the kids. Wanda has visited a couple of times as well.

She shook her head. “It is not my place to say.”

The fact of the matter was, Clint Barton was on his last straw with his wife who, as understanding as she was, had her limits. She could not handle taking care of three children whose father always went back on his promises to be with them when the world needed him. It was why he retired out of duty for family rather than desire, why it was so easy for Steve Rogers to talk Clint Barton out of retirement to join him. (That was a lie, Natasha called him before Steve to toss around ideas should the team split up. Clint thought it would be natural for him to watch over Steve and Natasha to take the original assignment of watching over Tony Stark. She seemed to be one of the only people he would listen to especially if the news that he and Pepper split were true). But Laura Barton has had enough with playing second fiddle to Natasha Romanoff, and the world. Selfish as it were, she needed to protect her children from empty promises of a quiet life. She promised Clint he could see the children whenever he wanted, whenever he could, but she could not let him break her heart over and over.

“Seriously, isn’t she the reason we were in there?” Scott asked incredulously at the girl who was locked up in the same wing as he was.

“And she’s the reason you were able to escape,” Captain said watching the two former agents closely. “I’ve seen her take down a demi-god and move mountains to get him back, escaping a military prison is nothing to her.”

“So you’re saying they’re a thing.”

“They’re more than that.”


End file.
